brookportharborauseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamala-Yijae Chatichai
}}Kamala-Yijae Chatichai, '''often referred to as just '''Yi-Jae,' Shade '''or '''Null' (her VOCALOID producer panhandle), is the main character of the Brookport Harbor ''series and the deuteragonist of the spin-off prequel series ''Moonlight Verandas. She is a member of the warrior group Full Moon Alchemist, and, like all other Warriors, knows how to Tailor herself to look different depending on her personality. History The Main Series [[The Broken, The Bruised, and...Shade?|''The Broken, The Bruised, and...Shade?]] When the story opens up, we see Yi-Jae walking onto the SM Heroes' Academy grounds, her GPS asking her if this is where she's supposed to be. She stuffs it into her pocket and walks onto the grounds, only to be greeted by Secretary Kwangjon almost instantly as all the boys on the grounds turn to stare at her. Pokémon Team Before Graduation Before graduation, Kamala had the following Pokémon: :Lilac: Her first Pokémon, Lilac, was a Zangoose. Ever since obtaining the lovely Lilac, the two have been good friends. Although they didn't always get along, with Lilac ignoring orders a couple of times. There was also the incident when Lilac stole someone's hat. Not cool. :Duskie:'' Yi-Jae's most trustworthy partner, the Ghost-type Duskull! At first, Duskie was an outcast, since none of the other students wanted him. But, along came Yi-Jae. The two didn't get along at all at first, but that was mostly because Duskie loves attention...which he didn't get. By the time the two started getting along, he was responding more to Duskie than Duskull, his species name. :Unnamed Oricorio Yi-Jae's partnership with the rescued Oricorio, which never officially had a name, was a short-lived partnership, as the Oricorio she'd rescued wasn't even wild to begin with. Quotes Relationships Some key relationships are presented in both the prequel and main series. Here are a few of them: Soyun (So-Jae, Yi-Yun) Soyun and Yi-Jae have been friends since middle school, and have rarely ever been separated, even though Soyun is a Voodon't. In ''Ice Cream Party, Part II'', ''Soyun and Yi-Jae are shown acting pretty close even though they haven't seen each other since Family Day. Yoongi (Yoonjae) (fictional) Tom and Jerry relationships. That's what this one is...err, was. They get along fine now, but, as shown during ''The Broken, The Bruised, and...Shade?, ''the relationship between the two was one-sided, kinda like love-hate (in Yoongi's favor). Keineikia (Keinjae) Yi-Jae adores her older sister and loves her dearly. Since the two are siblings, this doesn't mean they haven't had their fair share of arguments. Whilst Keineikia hates Yi-Jae's recklessness, Yi-Jae loves and embraces it. Kamala also looks up to her sister because she is a Viral[[Ice Cream Party, Part I|''Ice Cream Party, Part I]], chapter 10 (Now There's Nothing Left But Small Talk). However, this means that neither sister sees each other very often. Estrella Reyes (Estjae) Another Tom-and-Jerry pairing! Estrella hates Yi-Jae, but Yi-Jae loves Estrella dearly.The Broken, The Bruised, and...Shade?, chapter 3 (Djel Only Knows/Rather Be The Hunter Than The Prey) Estrella has been shown on multiple occasions to want nothing to do with her older cousin. Jimin (Yi-min, Ji-Jae) (fictional) Yi-Jae has had a crush on Jimin. Other Personalities Kamala has several other personalities inside of her, one of which requires her to alter her body to look the part. '' Chimin Kang Chimin Kang is the streetwise other personality of Yi-Jae. Unlike Yi-Jae, Chimin wears contacts and/or glasses. Chimin is never spotted alone, and is a member of the gang affiliated with Full Moon Alchemist, The Sapphire Eagles. Chimin is also never spotted doing something she calls menial, like reading. Chimin believes in a faction system much like the one in Divergent, and is considered a Dauntless. Trivia under the username NaruNaru.The Broken, The Bruised, and...Shade?, chapter 4 (Sorry, Not Sorry!) ** She is also shown to be a Silver Seed. * She doesn't like being alone for long periods of time with nothing to do. * She designs computer cursors in her spare time. * She loves coffee. * She can speak French semi-fluently. * Jimin's hands are bigger than hers. * She has dissociative identity disorder. * If angered, she will curse you out. * The nickname YanYan was given to her by her older brother, Hysan, because she calls everyone older than her kuya. * If you call her Lek (small), you're going to get punched in the face. Sorry, Land of Smiles. Someone's getting punched today. * She has never actually shouted at anyone. * She carries around a 25-satang coin in her pocket at all times. ** She says it brings her good luck. ** She has never taken it out of her pocket and looked at it for more time than it takes to shift it from one pocket to another. * She is the only person in her family who eats meat. * When she was younger, she refused to wear the color yellow, even though she loved her King. (She lived in Thailand until she was 18) * She hates being touched. * Unlike most of her family, she believes strongly in 'face', and tries not to lose it when she's in public. * She is the middle child in her family. ** Two of her siblings, one older and one younger, are fully Thai, and they're the 9th and 11th oldest respectively. * Her favorite video game is Onigiri. ** She has broken LV. 100 on 3 of her characters on Switch™, two on PS4™, and all of her characters on PC. *** All of her characters have Thai names. * She can play guitar, cello, and drums. Torn, chapter 5 (Don't. Call. Me. Angel.) ** She's not very good at drums or cello. * She doesn't like much music sung in her native language of Thai. * She's one of the only Warriors ever seated on the Aegis Council who isn't part of the Night Shields. * She loves pizza. * As a member of the Aegis Council, she is in charge of the group's 'face' and translations. ** The Viral and Heartrender representatives can only speak English. * She is afraid of rollercoasters. * When Yi-Jae was first Marked, her Voyance rune was drawn on her in red. }} References Category:Characters Category:Full Moon Alchemist Category:Females